Hurt now but forever in love
by supernatural-fan2
Summary: Military police, went against the survey corps backs, taking Eren hostage. Leaving Eren bruised, and terribly hurt Levi takes it into his own hands,to nurse a hurt, sick Eren and the boy he loved back to normal.
1. Chapter 1: Poor Eren

*So this is a Levi and Eren romance, first time doing it so hope it's ok. Eren is very hurt, and weak leading him getting sick and Levi takes care him hope you enjoy.

Searing pain ran there Eren body, as he stumbled to walk. Burning sensation rippled through his body, the rest his aching in pain, with each step he took. "Sir, caption.. were you..taking me" said Eren mumbling and groaning in pain. Falling just behind Levi, arms tight around him, wondering were in world he was being lead to.

Without looking back Levi, was aware of Eren moans of distress sighing, it made him feel sad. Seeing someone he crushed on, in this much distress of pain. "Isn't it obvious, im gonna take care your wound. The faster the better" grumped Levi rolling his eyes bit.

The bathroom wasn't very big standard semi size, Eren noticed when there finally got to the destination. In middle room resigned English style tub, fit for two people sat on stone floor, a toilet rested in corner with sink beside it, few hooks for jackets hung on stone walls.

Levi turned his head; Eren had begun whimpering and sobbing, tears spilling across his face listing to water in bathtub being filled. Pain clearing overwhelming Eren; his knees were wobbling, looking like he was about pass out any moment.

"Thank.. you" said Eren putting arm across Levi shoulder, for support letting Levi lead staggering bit, into step over to the toilet, cringing a bit, as he sat down.

Half smiling at Eren Levi unhappily said "Just try not pass out ok" Eren's usual clothing were tattered and dirty, with mud stains all over; dark red small damp patches of blood seeped through, the back of his shirt indication from wounds he'd sustained. Eren face was drained of nearly all color; tiny hint of color remained, leaving him mostly very pale, and weak.

Eren nodded promising to do best not to pass out, with no grantees, taking this time to watch Levi, checked tub warm, gather towels, bandages, and bottle of cream. Once more Eren found himself sobbing and groaning, so distracted he almost didn't notice, Levi approach him. "I didn't pass out sir" laughed Eren making it a joke to take mind off pain he was in.

In these circumstance best not say, it wasn't funny sighed Levi. Standing over Eren, Levi placed his pam on boy's forehead he, didn't feel warm luckily; it was good sign the injury hadn't gotten, infected or worse seeing as Eren been, gone three days it didn't mean it wouldn't at one point or.

Next thing came his mind; Eren looked to weak, undress in order for him clean wound. Levi would, just have do it himself with no other option coming to his mind, heart racing, palms getting sweaty at thought seeing Eren naked.

"Some..thing wrong" asked Eren Wincing, letting moan escape his lips, before watching Levi with intense worried teal-green eyes. Seeing Levi face go red, totally unlike Levi, he seemed to very nervous about something.

"Oh umm no" said Levi rubbing back his head, how ask Eren this clearing his throat rubbing his hands, thinking he goes nothing " Seeing you, this weak I not sure if needed help undress?" there he said it, letting out sigh of relief unsure how Eren would react to this.

Eren blinked his eyes, shocked no surprised bit yes. Making Eren turn to blush bit for this time, he'd always been nervous around Levi for some time everyone knew him personally knew this. Being so injured he forgot all nervousness he had, being aware knowing for while he loved Levi unable to tell him yet. Levi had good point, his body, ached in distress, so weak right now.

Agony swept his body "Yes" said Eren whimpering, there was no way he could stand up to undress on own, being so weak and in so much immense pain. So he let Levi help him to his feet and undress him, groaning in pain and feeling nervous upon having his crush see him naked.

While removing Eren clothing Levi noticed despite being in baggy clothing that he always wore beneath all bruise and wound he'd sustained, his body was very muscular, sturdy, powerful, showing he very well built this made Levi blush Eren had nice body, how Levi would do anything to have it.

Eren cringed his teal-green eyes closed; as rush pain went through his body. His hands clutched the side bath tub, gripping it tightly, splashing water around getting some outside tub, while stepping inside bath tub. The water felt nice and warm thought Eren; making a deep muffled sound in response to pain, when he sunk half rest his body in water leaning head against edge of tub. Water made his, wounds sting in tremendous amount of pain worse than before bits, blood from his wound seeped into water.

Eren's wounds consisted of trembler whip marks to his back, not to mention, purple buries ran all across his arms, chest, and legs. Lucky that was worst he'd sustained, by the time Levi and others had, arrived to save him, those millarty police were so cruel, having taken him hostage and beat him for answers.

Sighing Levi cleaned ground quickly, not blaming Eren who probably just wanted relax and rest "Try not, get water out of tub" asked Levi politely listing to Eren moaning getting more and more frequent. Watching Eren body rise and fall as he breathed in and out, steadily exhausted obviously drained of all energy.

Eyes blinking, feeling tuckered out and ready for nap "Sorry.. caption it won't.. happen again" stuttered Eren feeling nervous, ever since Levi helped him out his bloody, mud stained clothing unable to do so himself from his injuries he'd acquired hardly able stand up, body aching from pain . The thought made him blush, remembering back to that moment.

Levi left a small towel over tub, before tosing the one he used clean water mess up in dirty basket with other towels. Observing Eren's unmoving, body arms folded on edge tub resting head on angle the boy's eyes flutter, taking all rest his strength just stay awake.

Tears fell once more from Eren eyes, whimpers of distress. Eye's flicked at Levi's touch, unaware he'd even approached him "What Levi" wined Eren. What could Levi possibly want, he thought Levi was suppose clean wound, and here he was kneeling in front him stroking his check.

Eren checks turned red, Levi quickly noticed surely the boy didn't have a problem with him stroking his check it added bit more color to face, for whom it was still very pale looking. "Take nap, rest while clean wounds ok" said Levi.

Eren just nodded Levi was right thinking to self before, closing his eyes finally letting sleep take hold of him rest would do him some good.


	2. Chapter 2: Long night ahead

*So here chapter two, hope like it, I actually randomly realized I could, have had Levi take care him in his private bathroom, rather than in faraway on never thought that*

Standing up delighted, to see Eren fall sleep finally it was, restless sleep Levi noted peering at the boy stirring restlessly, in his sleep making whimpering sounds. This was going be long few hours, sighed Levi moving around, to the side of tub grabbing his small towel he'd left, on side tub kneeling dipping the towel, in water giving it quick squeeze afterword's.

There was no point telling, Eren I'd sting bit since he'd had fallen asleep and Levi, didn't want wake the boy up, who needed as much rest as he could get. Eren withdrawing uncomfortably yelping in his sleep, sinking deeper into water, suffering a raging sharp pain as wet towel made contact, with his wound.

"Oh Eren" said Levi in despair this had be done.

Two hours, passed now crickets chirped from outside, the once light sky was now dark, at eight O' clock at night it already started getting dark early, it was to be expected at this time of year. Now it was Levi turn feeling tired wiping his brow with back his hand, clothing were all damp and dirty from Eren moving so much, inside tub doing best avoiding towel scrubbing his wounds clean.

"You sure know how, make mess Eren" said Levi letting Eren relax in one last, bath taking the time to clean things and himself up glancing at Eren, who pretty much reminded in same position the whole time, whimpering. He couldn't blame Eren for mess, and getting him wet this time the poor boy just wanted it be over.

Eren's eyes flicked half open blinking from bright bathroom light, still in sleepily gaze weeping, shedding tears that streamed down his face. Shifting his weight, only increased the pain he was in, suffering sudden, sharp pain, All Eren wanted was just want relax in nice bed, and sleep feeling very drained of energy.

Levi very aware bathtub wasn't most comfortable place, for Eren be in. Having finished cleaning and changed himself Levi, now wore a light blue t-shirt, with light green shorts. Watch everyone typically didn't, see Levi ware but it would have do.

"Wasn't aware I made one" said Eren shocking Levi at his response.

Levi turned looking sorrowful, and heartbroken at Eren, who remained unmoved, other than head looking up blinking tiredly struggling to stay awake. The boy's twisted pained face remained; colorless white-faced was filled with tears running from his eyes still.

Making note walking over, to ask Hange why, Eren is so pale, his wound hadn't bleed as much as Levi thought, so if couldn't not from blood lose what else could it be sure some of it, could be from blood loss. "Just go sleep, or try relax for little bit longer" said Levi reaching, and pulling out cord letting water start drain.

Eren utter a deep, mournful sound nodded, despite just woken up he felt sleepy. Wishing for warm bed shivering thinking burr it gotten cold suddenly, detecting water level lowering Levi must started draining it. Hearing Levi, in background gathering stuff his footsteps echoed, wondering how much longer he was going to be taking.

As on cue to, Eren felt towel be placed over his back lightly, wincing at its contact with to his wound. Bear with it, though Eren you can do it. Wincing, and groaning, the wound didn't make it easy, letting Levi continue dry the injured part him.

Not so bad when Levi dried rest his body, which he could handle feeling all pain, making him wince, groan as towel rubbed his back till it was dry.

Levi removed towel, folding it nicely placing it on ground beside him "There all done" said Levi. Hearing Eren's sign in relief if only it was over thought Levi, I'd not taken long to dry Eren off, could have been less if Eren hadn't tried moving, to avoided towel touching his back wound.

"Just have few more, things do left" Eren wound still needed antibiotic cream, applied and gauze to wrap wound up. A sadden groan from Eren, thinking, when this going end, it frustrated Levi having hard enough time drying, Eren off as every time something made contact, with his wound he'd shift away bit.

Several minutes later, Levi finished tightening gauze, washing his hands and getting Eren into some clothing, giving him piggy back ride to his room. Figuring his room was bigger, more comfortable then dungeon Eren was living in currently.

The blond hair kid that was Armin ran toward, Levi threw hallway shouting anxiously "Caption wait" please let him, be ok thought Armin. "Ho..w is he" asked Armin taking minute catch breath, stopping in front Levi whom, had Eren being carried on his back.

Like Mikasa he'd known Eren since he was little, remembering all moments he and Mikasa saved him from bullies, they were best friends, and the others wore just as worried about Eren as he did.

First thing he noticed was Eren head resting across Levi shoulder eyes closed, face was as white as sheet a pained painfully expression, rested across his face, discomforting groan came from his lips, upon seeing Eren in the sate he in, it didn't reassure him that Eren was ok. Millarty police had no right do, this to his friend not fair.

"He will be fine" said Levi reusing Armin quickly telling Armin, everything he could prying this answered what needed, watching him dash off probably tell others, what he just found out. Surprised, I'd not taken up to much of his time, continuing make way down hallway.

Dam it, really need fix door groaned Levi heavily disappointed he haven't gotten fixing door usually he was, as it squeaked opening it and closing it shut. Room was pitch black, with free arm switched on lights.

Levi room was big, its walls and floors consisted of stone much like, everything else in their headquarters did. His room consisted of an old desk, large coach that rested beside huge window, with final red curtain, hung up, an old wooden style bed for two, rest against wall taking up lot space, lastly was closet and door that led to private bathroom.

Feeling sluggish, Eren yawned eye's getting heavy on him even in his, drowsiness feeling he knew this not his room. "Le..vi were we" Eren asked make a series of low, feeble sounds of discomfort not really caring who room, it was he just happy to be able lay down and rest comfortably.

"It's my room, figured it'd be better the dungeon" said Levi helping Eren into, his bed and tucking him in. The boy took to the bed lying on left side, avoiding more intense pain, instantly head rested against pillow, using another to cuddle with.

Eren nodded in agreement, he hated being in dungeon so much it was just the requirement, of Levi being in charge of him. "So muc..h better, the.n dungeon" said Eren yawning more eye's, closed and drifting into restless sleep, groaning in discomfort.

Watching Eren Levi face turned gloomy wishing he looked less in pain while he slept, seeing him shift about groaning in discomfort this made, Levi feel very depressed sitting on edge of his bed, facing Eren Levi ruffled the boy's dark brown hair, who remained sleep threw the motion. "Good night Eren" said who headed to coach after, gathering spare pillow and blanket, letting Eren have his bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Up all night

*Yay it chapter, three finally here*

Eren stirred about rustling whimpering, groaning in discomfort eyes' closed but very much awake, room felt warm, really warm. Coughing into arm painfully, noticing some yellow, green colored substance after words yuck thought Eren grabbing Kleenex on Levi nightstand cleaning it up, before tossing it into garbage can.

Stirring awake Levi said "Huh" sitting up looking around sheepish rubbing, his eye's letting them adjust to dark the clock said four am, what woke him was he thought he herd his name being called. Listening closely hearing shifts and moans from Eren, to here faint, pained voice saying Levi, Levi then it hit Levi recognising Eren voice. "You called Eren".

Tosing blankets aside, Levi got up turning on nightstand light to see what Eren wanted at this late night. Eye's still adjusting light Levi did seeing that Eren now rested lay to right, facing him. However his eye's remained closed shifting here and there, moaning as usual leaving him confused as to what Eren, could possibly want.

"Yes, it's awf..ully warm in..side" Replied Eren coughing painfully into Kleenex, in hand sweat poured down his face, breathing in hurt horribly just as much, as when coughing and his muscles ached, head pounded too.

Levi now sat on edge of the bed he boy's cough sounded terrible, this worried him a lot "Actually it cool inside" said Levi scratching his head, eyes finally adjusted, he saw red flushed line running across the pale boy face, his breathing hitched panting for breath.

Hair damp sweat rolled down face; suddenly Eren curled up into ball shivering, groaning, yawning extremely tired feeling, unable to get to sleep "So warm inside, very warm" said Eren ignoring Levi answer, hardly believing it was cool inside, when he felt like he'd entered sauna or hot tub.

Steadily Levi placed hand, across Eren moist wet forehead. Shit he thought Eren was burning up, no wonder the poor boy thought it, was warm inside his body temperature was elevated. Withdrawing hand, to remove bed sheets laying over Eren as way, make sure fever couldn't increases.

"Eren this for, your own good" said Levi playing tug war with, Eren as he tried pull sheets back over him, fever would surely get worse, under thick blankets Levi bed consisted of. Eren was so stubborn, shivering, coughing how he even found strength to, pull covers back over him was mystery. "I be right back"

Stabbing pain ran through him, feeling sore and stiff afterword's "Levi, Levi, Levi" shouted whimpering panting. Gosh chest everything hurt so much, groaned Eren wondering were Levi disappeared too suddenly, to worried to notice Levi had returned back. "It's so warm" hardly aware Levi, checking his temperature using ear thermometer, faintly thought herd him say something like hundred and three degrees.

Hundred and three degrees, just perfect Levi grumbled in frustration yearning for Eren fever to have been lower, instead being a high fever. "I know that, what brought to help the fever" said Levi, detecting mess in his bed, were Eren scooted bed covers half off him, in fit effort to cool down only to be unsuccessful.

Dropping thermometer, over on nightstand beside bowel watch contented, cold water and two small towels, watch Levi removed one, squeezing it slightly as not let it drip and make mess. Having to place, wet towel across side Eren feverish head, half draping across forehead this due to his position he in.

Cold compress would have, do for now till morning and, he could get Hange in to help, gazing over Eren shivering from wet towels contact to his feverish skin, in mean time he'd have monitor the boy's fever, last thing was for it get worse.

The birds chirped indication of morning. "You look tired" said Hange puzzled walking inside Levi room, dark bangs under his eyes show you; he'd been up for hours last night. Hange's usually unkempt brown, rested in ponytail, in hand rested tray of breakfast for Levi and Eren.

The she noticed why, Levi been up for hours eye's darted to Eren, who's tired eye's stayed closed, remaining unmoving shifting now and then shivering, only to cough into Kleenex. Breaths came in rapid pants, damp patches of sweat rolled his face under wet towel clear to Hange, it was no infection, the boy moans, and sobbing followed soon after.

Yawning Levi nodded Eren's fever only gotten worse, the once hundred and three, jumped to hundred and six. Relief, showed on his face happy Hange was now here, Hange around this gave him hope, that Eren would be ok he had to be, if he doesn't he wasn't sure what he'd do.

"Yes, it Eren he gotten worse" said Levi glum, awful look washed over his face.

Anxiously, feeling uneasy eating his breakfast Levi praying it wasn't serious and that he would recover, observing, from the coach feeling too sad, setting plate down continuing let Hange examine Eren, after she went and got her medical bag.

Levi also hoped Erwin, had given Millarty police good talking to, for hurting Eren so much seen him like, this it broke his heart.

Hange checked, Eren breathing finding it, hard have him sit up, but managed somehow, listening with a stethoscope she hearing crackling, bubbling, and rumbling sounds as he inhaled and exhaled, after Hange too spit and blood test.

"Well" asked Levi, when Hange stood up putting things away.

Eger as ever, it would seem Levi was today noticed Hange, that didn't shock her she knew Levi had, huge crush on Eren for a while now "I still need, finish tests. From looks it, Eren contracted bacterial pneumonia simple, rest, food, water and medication should get, him back on his feet" said Hange smiling.

Only real concern, Hange had is Eren fever and rapid breathing go into breathless gasps. Hundred and six degrees first off it was way too high, second it wasn't helping his breathing if anything it making it worse.

Bacterial pneumonia, not thing Levi expected hear it not exactly best news either, it was very serious matter that should be taken seriously. It blighted up Levi spirt, just knowing with rest, medication, food, water he hopefully be alright giving him sense of hope. "Oh Bacterial pneumonia, so what should, I do" asked Levi.

After Hange long, lecture or list if want call it that watch ever thought Levi getting to work, Hange said Eren fever was number one mission. Lowering fever, would help in prove his breathing, not by much though I'd make things easier for Eren breath so Hange, suggested warm bath letting him relax in it while, as the warm temperature of the water, slowly drops accentually cooling him down as water cools.

In meantime Hange went back to her, to check be sure if Eren had Bacterial pneumonia promising, to return with answer and medication.


	4. Chapter 4: Confession

* Here chapter four now, thank you all for reading it*

Curled up in Levi Bathroom floor bath towel rapped around him, completely naked once more Eren withered in agony, fatigued of all his energy feeling sleepiness, drowsiness, unable fall asleep. Using a small spare towel cough into, chest pounding, aching Eren wished for all pain, fever, shivers and now headache to go away to weak even ask, were Levi taken or what was going to happen.

Eren assumed Levi brought him, and taken his clothing off before coming into bathroom here for good, reason it would have been nice for him to be told what was happing.

Levi's bathroom was surprisingly small almost like hallway with doors, just like other bathroom walls, and floors consisted of stone. To one side shower chamber, with its stone wall separating it English bathtub beside it, and on other side room had toilet and sink.

"Water, nearly done" said Levi glancing over at Eren's exhausted, aching body huddled under the towel. Hearing nothing but pained groaned whimpers, and gasps from Eren's unmoving body with occasional shivering, and shifting, not answering Levi that was to, be expected.

Levi had even taken, off his bandages that puzzled Eren even more, maybe he was going clean his wounds again, and that only thing Eren could think of, that made sense. Trying escape that, Eren attempted get up, only his body said no groaning as he flopped to floor in frustration.

Small laugh, came from Levi couldn't help laugh at Eren failed; escape thinking it was kinda cute. Bath at least was, good excuse clean wounds again, not just reduce his fever he noted while water continued poor into water, he to this time make sure had all stuff he needed, like cream, bandages, and towels even spare clothing.

Seen how, fatigued and in pain he was, know way could he float probably in sate he was in. He took this this opportunity, to have bath with the boy with his clothing on, not wanting make Eren uncomfortable, and uneasy feeling. "I'll tell him one day" realizing he forgot Eren was in room, that he was talking about finally saying to Eren that he loved him, whom he deeply cared for.

Tell me what, one day thought Eren before passing out, from exhaustion. Warmth of the water, woke Eren up shortest nap ever he thought, blinked sheepishly groaning, half his body lay against wet clothing notice by him, as he shifted bit that couldn't be right, but it was feeling strong arm across his back, more less stroking it gently.

"Not sure, if you were able float. So I decided help" said Levi feeling Eren relax, under his touch knowing it was him. From this angel he could hear, Eren rise and fall of his chest, while it rose rapidly shit Levi thought suddenly moving the boy, on his side from chest after he squirmed, in discomfort crying out "Can't breathe, can't breathe"

Shish Eren thought as he caught air filling his lungs finally still gasping for air, but a lest he was getting some air unlike before, the moment scared him a lot just thinking about sent chills up his spin.

"Sorry Eren" said Levi relived knowing Eren was breathing again more or less, in his usual gapes of breathlessness, stroking his damp, sweaty hair. "It won't happen again, I promise you that" on Levi's life he would make, sure that didn't happen again, it too scared him at thought maybe losing him.

"Umm Levi, I he..ard you say something ear..lier. What did you me..an by I'll tell me one day?" asked Eren, coughing into the now semi wet, towel in his hand from earlier, trying to relaxed in water with Levi, being unsuccessful only because he was in bad shape.

How explain this to, Eren that he loved him, feeling Eren shifting very so slightly beneath him, moaning. Levi's face turned scarlet red; he'd herd that great just great he sighed hand shuck bit, feeling his pulse quicken, hands got clammy, and that shook nervously.

Never expecting tell Eren this way, he was totally aware Eren waiting, for his answer shit this shouldn't be so hard, when in fact it was just say it, Levi you can do it. "I li..ke you Eren. I rea..lly, really lo..ve you" stuttered Levi yes he said it, confessing is feels to Eren finally.

Eren blushed, but with pale face, and red across face from fever you'd never, know he was blushing. All this time, Levi had crush on him it made him feel, shy a bit at this point glad by the news, since he also loved Levi and just like Levi, hadn't had courage up till now say how he felt.

"I t..oo love y..ou" shuttered Eren shyly kinda feeling nervous and awkward suddenly, now what going happen. They'd confess there love, for one another it wasn't like they, could go out for date anytime soon, he thought it'd have wait till he was all better.

Grinning happily, over the moon that Eren loved him back, left Levi speechless no words to describe, how he was feeling right now. "Wou..ld go on da..te, after your bet..ter?" asked Levi knowing it longshot, only because Eren sick he'd wasn't sure, if he'd say yes, feel or be to overwhelmed it'd sure give him something worth getting better for, I could be Eren's goal or something.

Overwhelmed yes, little bit not overly shocked from Levi asking him, out on date just to Eren it didn't seem like right time ask, but it also didn't bug him in way. "Wou..ld be mad if I to..ld you answer wh..en feel better" replied Eren yawing and groaning.

He needed time, right now he just was to worn out, not mention in so much pain, fever and who knows what else bugged him so much, all he wanted do just rest, relax and get better.

Levi understood, perfectly "Yes, that fine with me" said Levi leaning forward, kissing the boy's hair aware Eren had fallen sleep "Sleep well Eren, get some rest ok".

Hours passed, when Eren finally, blinked whimpering sluggishly, semi awake coughing recognizing something over side his, head feeling cool wetness of towel. Familiar, feelings of pain, and warmth from fever still remained yawning, fever and pain always seemed wake him, it started make him mad.


	5. Chapter 5: Answer

*My last chapter is now up, I decided to want post it sooner so please hope you like it, don't forget like, comment etc. I also feel bad that, some my other, chapters has like cut off, missing words I can assure you it wasn't like that, before posted not sure why I like that I mean, might been my writing and forgot who knows, right I'll try best read over before, post next time in any future stories*

Sharp sudden pain, made him yelp out "Wha..t the" said Eren sleeplessly, rubbing his left arm. After pain, remained for minute or two, he missed something clearly until noticed Hange sitting, on edge of bed, holding what was clearly needle in hand.

"Stop, being baby Eren it just needle" said Hange moving out way, so Levi could change boy's wet towel. She'd just administered antibiotics, into Eren who test came positive for bacterial pneumonia, the poor thing lucky the bath worked at hundred and four, it still too high Hange was hoping it'd been lower, but it better than hundred and six it had been.

Whatever sighed Eren, pulling light bed cover over ok, when did Levi chance bed cover thought Eren totally unware he rested over top, Levi bed with thin blanket over him, that didn't matter he still shivered now an then, wishing for nice thick blanket.

"You know, it not his fault" said Levi placing new wet towel, over Eren who shifted, groaning, from the it's touch. Hange should know better than that, sighed Levi rubbing Eren, damp pain stricken checks of course she was worried, not as much he was.

"Eren, will get well give him medication, bath, etc. In no time, he be better and you go on your date" smiled Hange who couldn't resist teasing, Levi bit.

Grumbling at Hange Levi knew he shouldn't have told, her he'd confessed his feelings, to Eren or that he'd asked him out Eren didn't even, say yes or no yet waiting till he was better for the answer. "That last time i tell, you personal stuff" said Levi checks turning red, in embarrassment.

Hange just giggled, before Levi turned and kicked her out, not literally. She could be such pain, in butt groaned Levi, Hange was right with proper care, and he would better surely knowing Eren loved him, back made him just want work harder get, him back on his titan feet.

Days later, early in morning Eren fever worsened back up at hundred and six, he didn't even shift around, laying still eye's closed patches sweat rolled of his extremely pale, red feverish face, coughing lost's. His breaths came if swift, fast-moving gasps, beside Eren resigned an IV drip giving him fluids too weak to drink.

"Eren please, eat something" said Levi trying coax, Eren eat some noodle soap he had with no success. Over past days Eren seemed lose his appetite, refusing even eat "Hange why, he not eating?" worried as his weight was suffered slowly because it, instead hundred and thirty nine, to hundred and twenty one.

Loss of appetite, was common with bacterial pneumonia not, only that but because of it Eren body was so weak, he couldn't eat. "First off, have you not seen him." Said Hange Eren who didn't even, move, fever spiked, so forth it no wonder he didn't eat. "Eren just, weak try mashing up food, maybe he don't like noodle soap" rubbing back head, going over things for Levi do coax Eren to eat something.

"Ok, I'll try it" said Levi he'd have try it, after giving Eren bath needing get his fever down first. "Do think you, prepare something, for him?" pleading with Hange, having hands full already.

"Sure im, bit backed up but it shouldn't be problem" said Hange skipping out room.

After throwing Eren, another bath happy when the boys fever went down, for the time being. Slipping, cold compress over his head, Levi rubbed the boy damp sweat check "It will be ok, you be ok Hange making something for you" said Levi tear rolled down face "Shit Hange" as she shoved tissue in his face.

In Hange other hand, was cup containing food in liquid forum out request from Levi, have her make it for Eren "No need cry, and think worst" said Hange switching spots with Levi, showing him how feed Eren his liquid food, as he wiped his tears way.

Hange lifted the boy up cradling him like baby, holding cup to his mouth, tilting it up letting him drink it up. It didn't matter how much he drank, as long as he drank some threw out the day, enough get him through the day.

Seeing Eren drink something, even if it liquid food sent rush happiness go threw him, raising hope for him. "I can do, that" said Levi smiling, happy crying in with rush emotions, going threw him, watching as Hange set Eren back down. It be long several weeks, for Eren was fully better but Levi sure he could do it, he still have others help if needed. "I'll make you better"

Over next weeks, Levi did all things Hange said; to do in order assure Eren would get well, giving him his medication, giving his food threw liquid forum, keeping fever at bay as best could. Changes showed, Eren weight improved, back sore no longer stabbing pain, except for when the boy coughed, or breathed in.

Less moaning came from Eren, who tolerated laying on back, Fever however remained at hundred an four, and still stable no signs of going up, at moment Levi was always, changing his wet compress making sure It didn't go up.

It was nine O clock at night, yawing feeling sleep Eren said "Hey Levi" shivering slightly as he slowly shifted, upward on pillows compress falling in process. Panting, in rapid breathing till remained, along with a headache. "Think you, pass me some water" the IV drip, been removed ever since his strength's returned in spurts, and Hange thought he be ok, have it removed.

Color slowly returned to, one pale boy face with exception of fever that, left a red flushed streak across his face. "Hear you go" said Levi smiling handing glass cold water, over to Eren please with his recovery. Picking up compress he dabbed Eren forehead, as he drank.

"Thank you I was thirsty" said Eren gulping, down some cold water openly letting Levi continue dabbing his burring, sweaty, damp feverish skin. The past weeks, been horrible for him so to, finally have energy more, and more pleased him, surely it pleased Levi to. "Oh while im up I realized, I never told you my answer"

Answer, oh thought Levi remembering thinking about, what Eren was talking about he'd asked the boy out, after finally confessing his feelings and finding out Eren loved him back, but due to how weakened he was then, and just didn't have energy say anything at time.

Setting empty glass, Eren handed him down Levi said "I remember" heart beat faster, stomic feeling like butterflies were in it, nerves getting best him as he awaited the answer. Really hoping it'd be yes, that came out Eren mouth, I'd make him happies person alive.

Shifting back, pulling covers up to neck so much rested on his answer. "Yes I'd love go, out on date" said Eren blushing bit, looking away nerves hit him as well. I'd be first time going on date, not sure what to expect on things was curtin he'd find, out when day came.

Blushing unable contain his excitement Levi said "Thank you, I can't wait. I love you so much" leaning down, and kissed Eren check, their first date would be very memorable, that he'd they'd never forget.

*The end, hoped you enjoyed this hurt and injured Eren and Levi romance.*


End file.
